jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für handwerklich gute Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel en:Wookieepedia:Comprehensive article nominations Aktuelle Kandidaten Nemo Kommentar: Ich denke, das dieser Artikel das Prädikat HGA verdient hat. Bilder/Zitate/Vollständigkeit/Mindestgröße sind eingearbeitet und entsprechend den Kriterien erfüllt. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:55, 18. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase eröffnet! Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:55, 18. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *Kritik von **Problem: ***Antwort: Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Keine Beanstandungen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:18, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:03, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * Onicle (Diskussion) 15:48, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Scharmützel von Dantooine (3951 VSY) Kommentar: Ich denke, das dieser Artikel die Auszeichnung ebenfalls verdient hat. Bilder/Zitate/Vollständigkeit/Mindestgröße sind eingearbeitet und entsprechend den Kriterien erfüllt. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:55, 18. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase eröffnet! Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 16:55, 18. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *Kritik von **Problem: ***Antwort: Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Keine Beanstandungen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:18, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:03, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * Onicle (Diskussion) 15:48, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) [[Modifizierter Providence-Klasse Träger (14 VSY)|Modifizierter Providence-Klasse Träger (14 VSY)]] Kommentar: Hab wieder alles aus Tarkin eingearbeitet, ist bloß nicht so viel. Onicle (Diskussion) 21:32, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase eröffnet! Onicle (Diskussion) 21:32, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *Kritik von **Problem: ***Antwort: Abstimmung (Phase 2) * (4 P.): Keine Beanstandungen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:18, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * Alles aus dem Buch herausgeholt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:03, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) * Onicle (Diskussion) 15:48, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Turning Point Kommentar: Neuer Artikel von mir über eine Kurzgeschichte. Ist alles drin und dran. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:13, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase eröffnet! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:13, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *Kritik von **Problem: ***Antwort: Warteschleife Wird ein Artikel aus der Warteschleife als Kandidat aufgestellt, ist eine erneute Signatur zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwingend erforderlich, um die zeitlichen Vorgaben abschätzen zu können. Ab- und Wiederwahlen Revanchisten Kommentar: Ich stelle en Artikel zur Abwahl auf. Der Artikel enthält Falschinformationen, ist unvollständig (was allerdings kein Kriterium bei HGA ist, aber trotzdem unschön), die Quelle ist nicht präzise genug für einen Artikel, zudem fehlen einige Quellen und außerdem gibt es einige Stellen, die mehr objektiv verfasst werden sollten. Höchstens ein mittelmäßiger Artikel, kein handwerklich guter. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:01, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Kommentar: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Da Solorion mit „Falschinformationen“ wahrscheinlich den Unterschied zwischen Revanchisten, dem Revan-Orden und Revanitern gemeint hat, habe ich mal Charles Boyd angeschrieben und folgende Antwort bekommen: :Revanchists, as I understand it, are those who chose to follow Revan to war against the Mandalorians in the events leading up to Knights of the Old Republic. The Order of Revan is the secret society founded within the Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas who believed Revan was a better model to follow than their traditional Sith teachings; they became more militant and began recruiting from the Republic and other factions under the “returned” Revan’s leadership, leading to the events of Forged Alliances and Shadow of Revan. “Revanite” is just the term used for members of the Order of Revan. :Von dem her müssten wir den Artikel diesbezüglich wirklich aufteilen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:47, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC)